


I Knew You Were Trouble..

by vidderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvideo, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidderella/pseuds/vidderella
Summary: When Danny becomes gravely ill, Steve is haunted by memories while being confronted with the harsh reality of wanting something he can't have.





	I Knew You Were Trouble..

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains manipulated footage from H50 that would be considered NSFW (maybe? probably.)
> 
> & I (somewhat) butchered the audio to make "she" = "he" where possible and also edited the song's structure to better fit my story's narrative.  
> (Original song on youtube: watch?v=YgTUFSOuHgQ ;it's amazing, check it out!)
> 
> & In case it isn't clear, desaturated footage = memories.
> 
> Thanks for watching. Comments make me happy! ;)

[I Knew You Were Trouble](https://vimeo.com/227529893) from [vidderella](https://vimeo.com/vidderella) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
